My Secret Aphrodisiac
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: Neither would have thought of the word "together" to ever refer to the two of them specifically, and maybe in another life it would have actually meant something. Amon/Asami. 1sentence.


_**words: **_2024

_******a/n:** _Since I've been busy the past two weeks, I put my long Amon/Asami one-shot on hold and decided that I needed to write something else to keep my muse up. This is the result of that. It's basically a one sentence challenge prompt, but I decided I was tired of seeing the same one-sentence collections used, so I found a random word generator and took the words as they came at me. Fifty sentences in total. As a side note, I feel like the only person in the world who ships this. Cough cough.

•○•○•

_**01 error**_

All this back-and-forth with her sets his plans back farther than he's comfortable admitting, but he doesn't beat himself up over it; it wasn't as though he'd been making room for someone else in the first place.

_**02 rose**_

Asami used to adore roses – they've always been her favorite flower and she still has broken memories of walking through her mother's garden – but after she sees him holding one, she becomes disgusted, the thorns and the color of blood red too fitting a symbol for their illicit affair.

_**03 clothing**_

She's got to hand it to him: even with the many layers she never fails to wear, Amon always gets her heart racing simply tracing his fingers teasingly across the dark fabrics of her clothing.

_**04 campaign**_

Much to his annoyance, she disputes his ideals almost every time they meet, arguing that he "can't blame every bender for what a few have done", but what he doesn't tell her is that he's patiently awaiting the day she runs into his arms, tears strewn across her face because her bender friends have hurt her in the way all benders do and she_ finally_ understands his cause.

_**05 lurk**_

It's almost as if she can feel him watching her from the shadows, waiting to pounce, to catch her off guard, but when she turns around, she sees no one and she thinks that she's becoming paranoid.

_**06 screw**_

It's when she's detoured from taking her usual route to Amon's office that she finds the storage room where the Equalists keep the mechas her dad has made, and it only takes a bit of quick-thinking for her to decide to take a few unassuming screws off each of them – even the smallest of actions can make a difference.

_**07 player**_

It's a game and the rules are simple: the one to make the other break first will be the victor.

_**08 reveal**_

He has far too much fun simply knowing how much she wants to rip off his mask, but it's much too soon to let go of his charade.

_**09 choice**_

Amon will not force her into anything she doesn't want to do, but he knows that when the time comes and she doesn't make the right decision, he'll hate to see her go.

_**10 occurrence**_

This wasn't supposed to happen, but neither of them make an attempt to stop it as their meetings grow more and more frequent.

_**11 sensible**_

It's obvious that this was stupid from the start and will result in repercussions of the worst kind for the both of them – they even discuss it from time to time in between rough kisses – yet they can't seem to find the want to stop.

_**12 speed**_

Faster, faster, faster – the sounds of the motor scooter's engine fill her ears as the wind blows across her face, but this does nothing to help her forget her troubles the way it used to.

_**13 count**_

They've stopped keeping track of how many times they see each other, but it doesn't matter; they'll be treated with the same indignation if anyone else finds out.

_**14 night**_

Her hair reminds Amon of the dark hues of the night, her eyes the stars that twinkle brightly, a sign of hope for the new days to come.

_**15 damned**_

Asami doesn't feel half as bright as he tells her she is – her life has been a tragedy for as long as she can remember and she's starting to wonder if people are born damned.

_**16 surprising**_

It's when he surprises her by caressing her cheek softly with a hand that she thinks that maybe he isn't as cruel as she's believed this entire time, but it's strange, picturing him as a caring man.

_**17 desk**_

One day, sits atop his desk and refuses to let him work until he reveals his face to her.

_**18 suitability**_

"It will neither suit your tastes nor do justice to your girlish dreams, I'm sure," he says, chuckling when her eyebrows crease into that oh-so-familiar glare.

_**19 middle**_

She leans into him, her finger poking at the middle of his chest as she dares him, "Try me."

_**20 underneath**_

He considers for a split second showing her his true face, but he knows from experience that lies are easier and he wouldn't want rumors going around – _Amon doesn't really have a scar!_

_**21 won**_

Asami takes a deep breath – she has tasted victory in being able to see his face, but he was right, this is much worse than she'd anticipated – places a hand on his cheek, kisses his scar, and remains as sympathetic as ever.

_**22 pause**_

The next time she sees him, she's surprised that he has kept his mask on, and there is a notable pause before she moves to take it off herself, saying, "It's really not that bad."

_**23 believe**_

He raises an eyebrow, intrigued as to how this girl could possibly be so compassionate; if it wasn't for her kind smile and bright eyes, he wouldn't believe her words for a second.

_**23 conflict**_

Knowing what he looks like only sparks up their original argument again, that he can't blame all benders for the job of one, and they both realize that neither of them will ever change.

_**24 invisible**_

It scares her how easy it is for her to sneak away, how no one ever notices she's gone, and maybe that's part of why she continues these little escapades – Asami just wants someone to see her.

_**25 competition**_

She asks to fight him one day – just a friendly spar (though she uses the word "friendly" loosely) – to which he merely raises an eyebrow and asks, "What will be my prize when I win?"

_**26 brother**_

He doesn't tell her anything true concerning his past, doesn't even hint, yet it's crossed his mind once or twice as he's stared at her what it would have been like if he and Tarrlok had been normal benders, if he could court her as a regular man, but he knows that his story began twisted and this romance is only the icing on top of it all.

_**27 trouble**_

The last thing Amon expects to happen is the Lieutenant walking in as he and Asami banter, the distance between their bodies less than appropriate – she doesn't turn around, the shock of hearing someone else's voice painted all over her face – though he knows the situation could be much worse.

_**28 judgement**_

Surprisingly enough, the Lieutenant doesn't seem too concerned with what he calls Amon's 'extracurriculars', though that might have to do with the way the masked man shrugs it off as 'just a bit of fun'.

_**29 risking**_

She's risking everything she has, all for a scarred man with an extremist vision, but then she wonders what that everything really is.

_**30 breathing**_

It's interesting that their relationship can be simplified in this moment, he thinks as she lays atop him asleep and his fingers trace up and down her back, and for once he wants nothing more – no Equalists, no devising plans, no purging the world of benders – than to be here listening to her soft breathing.

_**31 effect**_

Sometimes Asami thinks he exploits the effects his voice and his touch have on her and sometimes she wonders if she truly hates it.

_**32 hip**_

His mouth encases hers in a rough kiss true to his domineering nature, and while her hands move upward to caress his face (one arm wrapping around the back of his head in the process), his move slowly down her body to rest on her hips to tease her, hinting at something more.

_**33 token**_

She finds a knife whose handle design is intricate and beautiful in a desk drawer (she has to do something while she waits for him to get back, doesn't she?) and as she examines it, he walks in, pauses, studying her before he tells her, "Keep it."

_**34 paradise**_

She dreams and dreams but it never comes and she's left with the delusion that this is what she always wanted.

_**35 workshop**_

Her father is busy, planning away for the "revolution" – it was only a matter of time until she spotted him, as frequently as she's been sneaking into the warehouse – and Asami wonders for a moment what he would say if he knew she was here…enjoying the company of the man her father calls a "savior".

_**36 back**_

When he walks into the room, she doesn't immediately turn around to face him which strikes him as odd, but he knows for certain that something is wrong when she continues to keep her back to him, holding herself…and shaking.

_**37 tender**_

He moves toward her and wraps his arms around her as he rests his head on top of hers, but does nothing else.

_**38 revealing**_

He doesn't urge her to say anything at all to him – her secrets are her own – but the tear-stained kiss she starts does nothing to disguise her longing for happiness; he just finds it a shame that he knows she won't find it here.

_**39 racing**_

Much akin to their usual routine, their kisses turn almost violent as they push and pull against the other's body, and when Amon shoves her against the wall, placing his forehead on hers to catch his breath, he finally notices that his heart and body are racing solely for the woman before him.

_**40 time**_

The months go by quickly and they both know it will only be a matter of time before their secret rendez-vous come to an end.

_**41 battle**_

They're forced to separate as Asami goes into hiding with Korra and the team, and that only makes the impending final battle that much more tangible to her.

_**42 undertaking**_

When he tells Hiroshi that they will get the man's daughter back, he means it, even if he has to deal with the situation personally.

_**43 ring**_

His voice rings through her head during the long nights, but she can't tell anyone that that, rather than the war, is the reason she hasn't been able to get any sleep lately.

_**44 interface**_

Asami berates herself over and over again: she should be focusing on familiarizing herself with this machine's controls rather than letting her worries over her father, over Amon – why is it that so much of her love is invested in the enemy? – distract her from the mission.

_**45 possible**_

He hates himself for running away, for this being the only option, and for a split second his mind imagines a different life, one where he isn't a liar, one where he's actually proud of himself, one where he and his brother can live in peace, one where he can enjoy _her_ company for much longer – a life that could never exist and further hope for would be useless.

_**46 knowing**_

_No, no…_ she thinks after Korra tells them all the tale of Amon and who he really was, _He lied to me too…_

_**47 acid**_

She doesn't realize that she has chosen to ignore the story of Noatak until the day she sees a picture of him in the newspaper – headlining, "Amon: Insane or Misguided?" – and the truth burns like acid down her throat.

_**48 trailing**_

Her nightmares are all the same: she's running, yet getting nowhere, and when she looks to see what's holding her back, she sees her father, her former lovers, her friends – they get bigger and bigger until they're looming over her, until they engulf her completely and she wakes, beads of sweat trailing down her face.

_**49 fate**_

She lies in bed and wonders if this is some sort of karmic debt she has to repay, the amount of betrayals in her life piling on top of one another.

_**50 tea**_

Asami contemplates all that has happened, the scent of fresh tea helping her keep calm about it, and she finds that she wishes she could have known him completely, but maybe that was meant for another life and so she must move on with this one.


End file.
